tegamibachifandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Balistic Pve
Hi Balistic Pve -- we are excited to have Tegami Bachi Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Re: Help Yup, I started Wikia ACG. I'm actually thinking of rebranding to "Wikia Animanga" since the project's scope and the project itself has loosened up over the years. The overall goal of the project is to help new animanga wiki startup and mature. The project does this mainly by providing a shared repo of mature templates, js, and css so that wiki don't need to do the hard work of maturing their own (the templates themselves are actually a lot better than most you'll find even on Wikipedia, and long as you use the sync que like everyone else they work fine cross-wikia; Unlike Wikipedia's infoboxes). As well I've attempted different ways of trying to connect the various animanga wiki communities together to promote existing editors finding out and helping out new wiki on series they are interested in. That being said, I can't really help you start the content on the wiki. I'm a fairly technical person rather than a content writing person, and I haven't seen the series you are documenting. However I can tell you that the best way to start off a good wiki and get to critical mass is to start by basing your content off existing Wikipedia content. Go to Wikipedia and find all the relevant articles, copy them over being sure to attribute them using at the top, after saving them clean them up, split them up into multiple pages (like turning a character list into a bunch of character articles) and then start expanding the content from there. That is how both the Narutopedia and Soul Eater Wiki got to the point they currently are, by basing off Wikipedia and then expanding that so the wiki becomes even more comprehensive than even Wikipedia. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) hello there XD I have been working on editing and creating articles for your wikia "tegami bachi" and i was wondering if you are going to be active on it? Hello XD I have been editing and adding articles /starting up your "tegami bachi" wikia and i was wondering if you were going to be active or would like me to do things in a specific sort of way? if so, could you send me a message? *could you make some more columns to the side bar that are *anime* and *manga* please? thank you XD Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:13, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Admin Request Hey can I become an admin here. I have over 100 edits in just 3 days and this wiki is incomplete and mostly inactive. So I decided that I would like to complete it! Thanks QuestionRules 17:11, July 25, 2013 (UTC)